ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Hands of Time/Transcript
(The episode begins with several people waiting in a line outside a Borg store, excitedly as a woman soon cuts in line. Moving back, along the sky is a Borg blimp before the scene soon moves up to the remains of the Monastery of Spinjitzu where several bushes had grown as a butterfly lands on a flower. A rabbit comes up to the flower and eats it, scaring the butterfly off before a pocket watch in someone's hand opens, revealing 5:30 as thunder was heard. As it moves by a minute, the rabbit looks up to see a red, blue, yellow, and green distortion appear in the sky, scaring it away as someone soon comes out of it and lands in the middle) Wu: Right on time. Acronix: What? (He turns to see it is Wu, who is holding the pocket watch) Wu: Long time, no see. Acronix: Master Wu? You look...old. As if your best days have passed. Not unlike your monastery. Wu: (closes the pocket watch and puts it in his beard.) I still have plenty of days left. (Stands up as the mystery man moves a hand behind his back) Shall we finish what we started? I've been waiting decades. Acronix: Really? (is revealed to be hiding a dagger behind his back) It doesn't feel that long to me. Wu: This ends now. ---- (At the Ninjago Museum of History, Jay is holding the head of the Samukai mannequin.) Jay: This ends now, Samukai. Nope, pretending this is the actual Samukai doesn't make cleaning up the museum any more interesting. This is so lame. We're Ninja, not janitors. Lloyd: (passing by with the Chen mannequin on a cart) Come on, Jay. We're all kind of responsible for the damage to the museum. After all, if we hadn't had that massive battle on the Day of the Departed, this place would still be in one piece. Jay: Yeah, and whose fault is that, Cole? Cole: (Looking at Yang's portrait.) Okay. How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry for accidentally unleashing the ghostly forces of evil that attacked Ninjago? (places the portrait in a nearby wheelbarrow.) Jay: (Placing the Samukai head in a nearby box) How high can you count? (Cole grabs the wheelbarrow handles, but his arms soon glow orange, making him let go) Jay: 'Eh, speaking of which, you're still not used to having your old, non-ghost hands back? (''takes the box with him) '''Cole: (Arms return to normal and he starts cleaning up the minor mess he made) Oh, I'm working on it. (Cole catches up to Jay as they came out to the main part of the museum as Nya struggles to carry a box) Nya: This is exhausting. (puts the box down to straighten her back and lays her head on the box) If I could go back in time, I'd tell Dr. Saunders we were too busy to help. Zane: (pulling a cart with the Cryptor mannequin) Nya, you may recall that the rest of us once time-traveled. It can have devastating effects, and should not be used lightly. Certainly not to get out of labor. Nya: It's just an expression, Zane. (She walks over to Kai.) Kai: I... I don't believe it. Nya: What is that? Kai: I think it's a portrait of... our parents. Nya: (Looks at the back of the painting.) Whoa. This dates to when I was, like, 3 years old. Kai: Shortly before they disappeared. We know so little about them, Nya. Nya: Father was the Elemental Master of Fire. Mother was the Master of Water.(She conjures a waterball.) Kai: And they left us the old blacksmith shop and little else. Nya: They left us our powers. Cole: Guys, look what I found! (Nya lets her ball of water fall on the floor as she and the others come up to Cole, who is looking at a giant portrait.) Jay: Uh, isn't that Garmadon? Cole: It is. (Turns to Lloyd, who is coming up to them) Lloyd, that's your dad. Kai: And there's Master Wu. Nya: He looks so...young. Lloyd: Look at them, my father and my uncle, Ninjago's two greatest Elemental Masters. I wonder if I'll ever live up to their legacy. Jay: First Kai and Nya, now Lloyd. It's family picture day at the museum. Cole: Does anyone recognize this battle? Zane: P.I.X.A.L., analyse. P.I.X.A.L.: Facial contour mapping indicates this scene takes place forty years ago during the Serpentine Wars. Cole: During the Serpentine Wars? But Ninjago was at peace. Who would they be fighting? Sander: (coming up to them, with a tray of drinks) Refreshing time. Hot, sweaty work deserves a cool drink. Kai: (Takes a cup) Ah, thank, Dr. Saunders. (they each take a cup while Cole hands one to Nya and start drinking) Sander: Enjoy the pickled beet tea. (They soon spit it out, in disgust) Cole: Uh... ("accidentally" drops his) Oops! Hehe. New hands. So clumsy. (Jay looks at each of them in disappointment before finishing his off) Jay: Eh. (Drinks his cup and finishes.) Mmm. Lloyd: (Putting his cup back on the tray) What's this painting? (He shows Dr. Saunders the painting) Sander: Oh, this? Nothing. Minor skirmish. No historical significance. That is why I don't hang it in the main gallery. Jay: (Putting his cup back on the tray) It looks pretty significant to me. This thing is huge. Sander: Yes, a huge myth. The folklores. Zane: (Putting his cup back on the tray) Even if it is a myth, who are these men Masters Wu and Garmadon are supposed to be fighting? I have no data on them. Sander: (Sighs.) There is a legend. (Places the tray on a nearby box) Twin brothers called the Hands of Time. Kai: The Hands of Time? Sander: They could allegedly manipulate time itself. Speed it up, slow it down. All sorts of things. (Laughs) See what I mean? Manipulate time? A ridiculous fairy tale. (Chuckles) Nya: Who's this one? (Points to the man on the right) Sander: Oh, this handsome-looking fella? Ha! The legend says his name is Krux. Lloyd: And who is the nasty-looking guy? (Points to the man on the left) Sander: In the stories, he's called Acronix. ---- (Back at the monastery, Acronix and Wu move around a flower bush.) Acronix: (Growls) You might as well give up, Wu. I'm the superior fighter. And your brother isn't here to bail you out. Wu ''': No. But neither is yours, Acronix. '''Acronix: And whose fault is that? Wu: Garmadon and I did what we had to do to protect Ninjago. Acronix: And I will do what I have to do. (Reveals the dagger and charges at Wu) (They immediately start fighting before Wu knocks Acronix near a support before he moves as Wu was about to jab him and avoids another strike before climbing up to the roof and looks down. Wu jumps up, but Acronix strikes his cane with his dagger, breaking a piece off as Wu lands back down) Acronix: Huh. More spry than I would expect. Let's see if you can keep up. (Wu climbs up to the roof and quickly blocks a strike from Acronix. At the Temple of Airjitzu, there are a lot of boxes as Ronin brings another box in) Ronin: Where do you want this last one, Misako? (Bumps into another box) Misako: Anywhere you can find room. (Ronin puts the box down near her while Dareth is nearby, eating Ninja chips) Ronin, Dareth, thank you again for helping me set up our new Ninja temple. Dareth: (Chuckles) Happy to do it. Ronin: Do what? Three hundred boxes airlifted into this place and you didn't carry a single one of them. Dareth: I told you, I got a bad back. Besides, this unpacking isn't gonna supervise itself. (Swallows the last of his chips) Misako: Oh! This came to the wrong place. (It is Nya's Samurai X gear as Misako gets out the helmet) Dareth: Sweet sword fighter, get a load of that thing. Misako: Nya's Samurai Suit. This should have gone to her Samurai X Cave. Ronin: What for? I thought she gave up being Samurai X for the Water Ninja. Misako: (Puts helmet back) Mm, she did. But she kept the mech so I'm sure she'd want this too. If nothing else, it's a souvenir of a past life. Ronin: If it were me, I'd sell the whole kit and caboodle online. One of a kind tech like that? Some collector would pay a fortune. With that kind of cheese, she could buy all the souvenirs she ever wanted. Fill the place with snow globes. Uh, tell Nya I'd be happy to broker a deal. For a small fee, of course. Dareth: Sell it? This baby belongs in a museum...or my dojo. (Puts the helmet on and does a few fighting moves) Look out, Ninjago, here comes Samurai D. Misako: Uh... Ronin: Huh? Dareth ''': Samurai D. (Ronin groans while Misako shakes her head. Darl fits the helmet up) The D is for Dareth. ---- (Back at the monastery, Wu blocks Acronix's attack as they move at the main part of the roof before going through the rubble) '''Acronix: (Wu jumps up further) Give it up, old man. I've got decades on you. I'm faster, stronger. Wu: That's your mistake. You assume your youth is a greater weapon than my experience. (Acronix backs away and jumps up to where Wu is as they resume fighting before Wu moved to the side, making Acronix miss) Wu: Arrogant to the finish. Just like your brother. Acronix: Arrogant? No...confident! (Charges at Wu, but he tilts back and throws him over.) (As Acronix was about to fall, dropping his dagger in the process, Wu grabs hold of his cape.) Wu: Arrogant, it was Krux's downfall. And now it's yours. Do you yield? Acronix: Never. Wu: There's no escape this time, Acronix. (Lets go of Acronix's cape briefly before grabbing it again) Do. You. Yield? Acronix: I...yield. Wu: So forty years after it began, (moves back, pulling on Acronix's cape) the battle of the Elemental Masters versus the Hands of Time finally ended at precisely 6 p.m. (gets out his pocket watch to see it turn to 6:00) (Thunder was heard as another red, blue, yellow, and green distortion appeared in the sky and a forked gauntlet with green electricity immediately stabs into the middle of the monastery. A wave soon appeared out of it as Wu and Acronix suddenly appear near it as the wave continues on, to the Airjitzu Temple, where Dareth is standing one some boxes, wearing the Samurai X helmet) Misako: Dareth, please give me that back. Ronin: Oh, allow— (They briefly disappeared before quickly reappearing with Ronin atop off Dareth and Misako holding the helmet) Dareth: Oh! Oh, my back! My back! Ronin: —me? When did I get on top of Dareth? (The wave continues on to Ninjago City. At the museum, the Ninja were just leaving) Kai: 6 p.m. Quitting time. (They soon disappear and reappear on the Destiny's Bounty. Alarms soon go off as they were all confused with Jay falling down) Lloyd: What just happened? Time just... Kai: Moved forward? ---- (At the monastery, Acronix knocks Wu back as he soon picked up the weapon with its blades glowing green before charging at Wu and swipes his pocket watch from his beard to look at the time) Acronix: And at 6:01, the battle began again. (They resume fighting. At the Airjitzu Temple, Ronin and Misako are still confused) Misako: How did I get this? I have the strangest feeling. It's like déjà vu, but in reverse. Ronin: It's like time skipped a beat. Misako: (looks at a nearby clock) No, it skipped an entire minute. Dareth: (Still under Ronin's feet) Please get off of me! (On the Bounty, the alarms were still going off) Cole: Um, weren't we just outside? When did we get here? Nya: How did we get here? Zane: My circuits are picking up an energy displacement. Kai: There was a displacement all right. It displaced us right in here. Lloyd: What is going on? Jay: (Jumps up and covers his ears from the noise) I don't know. But it's loud! (At the monastery, Wu and Acronix are still fighting) Acronix: You had your chance, old man. You should have let me drop. Now, let's see if your experience is more powerful than... (raises the weapon which fires a green beam in the air) the Time Blade. (Back on the Bounty, Nya is looking at some panels as the alarms are still going off) Nya: These energy readings are off the charts. Where is it coming from? Zane: I'm trying to pinpoint the location. Jay: (Still annoyed by the alarm) How about pinpointing the location of the off button? These alarms are giving me a... (Kai slams a nearby console, turning the alarm off) ...headache. (Chuckles) Thank you. Zane: Hm. This is surprising. Jay: No, it's not. I've always had sensitive ears and— Zane: I meant, I think I know how we suddenly appeared on the Destiny's Bounty. Cole: How? Zane: The displacement we experienced was not caused by just any normal energy. It was temporal energy. Jay: Oh, well, temporal energy. Of course. Everyone knows that's, um...powerful. Kai: You have no idea what "temporal" means, do you? Jay: I do not. Lloyd: It means "time." Zane: Precisely. Whatever created that displacement can warp the very fabric of space-time. Jay: Which is powerful, right? Zane: Very. All the normal rules of existence no longer apply to such a force. Jay: Told you it was powerful. ---- (Back at the monastery, Acronix and Wu are still fighting with Acronix having the upper hand) Acronix: That's right, flee, Master Wu! (They soon lock their weapons before Wu knocks Acronix back, making him land on his back. He soon sits up) "Master." Ha. To think my brother and I ever took orders from you! (gets back up and strikes Wu, who moves back, losing a few beard hairs) Weak! Afraid! Lacking any ambition! Wu: Your only ambition was to rule. Acronix: Because Krux and I deserved to rule! Do you recall what we said, on this very ground, forty years ago? Wu: "Control time..." (electricity sparks as he speaks) "...control everything." Acronix: Excellent memory, old man. And look who controls time again. (looks at the Time Blade) Just need a moment for my Time Blade to recharge. (They soon resume fighting before Wu knocks Acronix back and some rubble lands on him. As soon as he got the rubble off, Acronix doesn't see Wu anywhere) Acronix: Gone? (He gets up and starts to look around before Wu emerged from a corner and they resume fighting) Wu: It ends now, Acronix. Acronix: It certainly does. (As Wu was about to strike, Acronix quickly disappears and reappears behind Wu as he swings at the previous spot) Acronix: No, no, no, I'm not there now. (knocks Wu done before he rolls over) That's where I was then. (Wu rolls over again to avoid his strike before he kicks him back) (Acronix is knocked near a support as Wu was about to jab him again, but Acronix quickly moved out of the way as the support breaks, sending the main part of the roof falling onto Wu, knocking him down. As Wu struggles to get out of the rubble, Acronix appears on top of it as he finally got free) Acronix: You know what that means. I'll see you in just... (disappears and reappears near Wu) a moment! (They quickly lock their weapons before Acronix slams the Time Blade further, knocking Wu back as green energy surrounds him) Acronix: "Control time, control everything!" ---- (Back on the Bounty, Zane has a plug in his head as he searches) Jay: (sighing) Okay, yes, there was a little hiccup in time. But just one. I'm sure it was nothing. They probably happen all the time, and we don't realize it. You know, like déjà vu. Can we go home now? (everyone looks at Jay) Seriously, we just cleaned up an entire museum! Aren't you guys tired? Zane: Well... Nya: Well? P.I.X.A.L.: I've located the surge's epicentre. Zane: Where, P.I.X.A.L.? (The screen shows the monastery before it was burnt down) P.I.X.A.L.: The old monastery. Cole: The monastery? That place totally burned down. Why would anyone or anything be up there? Lloyd: We should find out. Jay: Oh, why? Cole's right, there's no reason for anyone to be up at the monastery. Zane's probably malfunctioning. Zane: Self-diagnostic indicates negative. Jay: (nudges Zane) How about now? Zane: No. Kai: I agree with Lloyd. We should go. Where there's smoke, there's usually fire. Nya: And where there's massive energy displacement, there's usually trouble. Jay: Well, maybe it's, like, you know, a harmless massive energy displacement. (chuckles as everyone soon looked at him) Come on. Seriously, I'm exhausted. We did our good deed for the day. Lloyd: Wait. Master Wu said he was going to the monastery. Something about "finishing an old fight." He said this was something he should do alone. Jay: (sighs) What are you waiting for? Get us to the monastery! (They immediately start moving to get the Bounty to fly. It immediately takes off) ---- (Back at the monastery, Wu is still affected by the green energy before it disperses) Acronix: Ugh. Ouch. That last hit hurt, didn't it? The blade gives it a little extra kick. I think I'm going to call that one the "Time Punch." And its effects are devastating. Wu: I...I made a mistake. Acronix: Yes, you did. You never should have challenged me. Not forty years ago, not today. Don't worry, I can be merciful. I figure one more charge, one more Time Punch, and it'll all be over fast. (holds the Time Blade at Wu) Oh, how I wish my brother were here to see this. Wu: Me too. Ninja, go! (does Spinjitzu, knocking Acronix back, onto the roof and he drops the Time Blade, which gets caught between some support beams) (Before Acronix could retrieve it, Wu charges at him but he throws him over his back, letting him fall before he grabs hold of a tree branch, losing his cane in the process. Acronix soon looked down while holding the Time Blade) Acronix: Hm! You know what they say. If the Time Punch doesn't get you, the fall will. Actually, no one says that. But they should. Farewell. (starts to leave) I'd like to stay to the end, but I have somewhere to be. (jumps off the roof as the Bounty soon arrived) I don't believe it. The legendary Destiny's Bounty. But what is a two hundred-year-old flying pirate ship doing here? Now? This has been a strange day. (On board the Bounty, the Ninja look on) Lloyd: Hey. Has anyone seen Master Wu? Jay: Hm. I only see that guy. (points at Acronix) Cole: Who's that? Jay: I don't know. Let's find out. Lloyd: No, no, wait, what if...? (Jay kicks a button, letting the anchor lower as he hitches a ride on it) Hey, Jay. Jay: (to Acronix as the anchor lands down) Ahem. Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. Acronix: That's no pirate. Lloyd: What's he doing? Acronix: Who do you seek, Ninja? Jay: Spinjitzu Master. About yay tall, long beard, goes by the name Wu. Acronix: Haven't seen him. Jay: Hm. (gets out his nunchucks) That's odd. 'Cause judging by all the slash marks around here, I think you have. (electricity sparks on the nunchucks' chain) Lloyd: Jay just pulled his nunchucks. Nya, you'd better get us down there fast. Nya: Not gonna work. There's not enough room down there. Cole: It's just one guy. I'm sure Jay can handle...uh, whoever that is. Zane: P.I.X.A.L.... P.I.X.A.L.: Scanning. (scans Acronix) It appears to be... Zane: (gasps) Acronix! Cole: Acronix? As in Acronix and Krux? The Hands of Time? Kai: From the painting? But Dr. Saunders says the battle wasn't real. Lloyd: Even if it was, it was forty years ago. Acronix would be an old man today, like Master Wu. But that guy down there is young. Nya: But that's impossible. Unless...he time traveled? Zane: We have to get down there. Now! (Nya turns the wheel. Down on the ground, Jay charges at Acronix as he avoids his attack before they spar a bit before Jay puts away his nunchucks and fires a lightning bolt at Acronix, who uses the Time Blade to block it before he soon disappeared as Jay fired another one, but misses. Acronix soon reappeared behind Jay and strikes him, knocking him forward and into some rubble) Acronix: (comes up to Jay) A moment ago, I had no quarrel with you. Unfortunately for you, I do now. (raises the Time Blade) (The other Ninja soon slide down the anchor chain) Lloyd: Did you see that? It's like... Kai: He jumped forward in time. Cole: (as his arms glow) Yeah? Let's see him jump this! (jumps off the chain and fires a dirt shot near Acronix. He lands on the ground before charging at him with his glowing fists, but Acronix spins him around and throws him at the others, knocking them down) Acronix: More Ninja? (they all stand up) Curious. All except Acronix: Ninja, go! (They all do Spinjitzu, but Acronix raises the Time Blade and disappears, reappearing behind them as they all knock into each other and fall to the ground, groaning) Acronix: You only missed me by a few seconds. Nya: Sometimes I wish I was still Samurai X instead of a Ninja. (By the cliff, Wu is struggling to hold onto the branch as he nearly slips but quickly grabs hold of it again. Back atop of the monastery, the Ninja put their hoods on as they face Acronix) Kai: You're fast. (conjures fire from his right hand) But faster than this? (He throws the flame at Acronix, who dodges and the remains soon start burning) Acronix: (chuckles) Elemental Master of Fire. I've encountered one of you before. Kai: Huh? You met my father? (Acronix soon uses the Time Blade to disappear. They look around before they hear a sound and see he is on the roof) Nya: There he is! Acronix: Ninja...Come out and play. Lloyd: Jay, Cole, Kai, we get Acronix. Zane, Nya, use your Elemental Powers to put out this fire. Acronix: Ninja...Come out and play. Jay: Hang on. Who put you in charge? Why can't I help with the flames? Lloyd: You think lightning is better than water and ice for stopping flames? Jay: Good point. Let's go! (moves closer and fires a lightning bolt at Acronix, who moves) Cole: (jumps onto the roof as his arms glow again) You got lucky last time. (They fight before Cole gets a fist stuck in some rubble) Acronix: Clumsy. Like a fawn standing on her new legs. Jay: (jumps in the air) One! Kai: (jumps in the air) Two! Lloyd: (jumps in the air) Three! (they all prepare to fire their powers) (They fire them as Acronix starts moving along the roof. At the cliff, Wu still struggles to hold on, but the branch soon snaps. Back atop of the monastery, Nya and Zane try to put the fire out as Kai, Jay and Lloyd try to hit Acronix as he moves along the roof) Lloyd: Yes. Keep moving him back. He's gonna have to surrender, or else the flames are gonna get him. Acronix: Here's Acronix! (They fire their powers at Acronix, who uses the Time Blade to block it as energy starts coming out) Kai: It's gonna blow! (The energy blasts, creating a shockwave, knocking everyone back and Acronix quickly disappeared, soon reappearing at the stairs and starts going down them. Back atop the monastery, the fire is still going as the Ninja are laid down while Nya was atop of Jay, who was the first to sit up) Jay: (removing his hood) Ah. Burned down again. Man, this place just cannot catch a break. (Lloyd sits up as he removes his hood to look among the burning rubble) Lloyd: Neither did Acronix. Kai: (sits up and removes his hood) Good, you know me, I don't back down from a challenge, but I wouldn't want to face that guy again. Cole: (sits up) No way. (removes his hood) He moved at, like, the speed of time. Lloyd: (stands up) Come on, guys, let's get back to the Destiny's Bounty. Nya: (quickly getting up) But what about Master Wu? Lloyd: (gasps as he realizes and the other Ninja get up) We gotta find him. Spread out! (they start to move along the burning rubble) (Cole runs along a path to the cliff as the branch Wu is holding onto finally gives way and it about to fall before Cole's glowing hand grabs him) Cole: (straining) Gotta...hang...on. (pulls Wu up and he starts panting) Barely made it. (his arms stop glowing) Zane: Master, are you alright? Wu: I... (stands up) fear not. Zane: Why was Acronix here? Kai: How did he do that? Jay: Why were you fighting him? Wu: There is much to tell you. And not much time. ---- (In a room, Dr. Saunders is looking at a pocket watch, indicating midnight before soon turning to someone) Dr. Saunders: Where have you been? (It is revealed to be Acronix) Acronix: Sorry I'm late. Ninja trouble. (removes his hood) Things have changed since I was last in Ninjago. (Dr. Saunders pulls at his big moustache and removes it, revealing to be a fake, which was over a smaller moustache and smiles as he drops it. Acronix also smiles as Dr. Saunders removes his clothing and Acronix comes up to hug him as he now wears a similar uniform to Acronix) Krux: (real voice) Indeed they have...brother. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:Transcript Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu